Pokemon Z Shadx the Shadow Super Sayain and Brolly the Super Sayain
by dinoton101
Summary: The CLone of Shadx is back is is looking for revgen on the one that defeat in the History of Sivler and he tem up with Brolly.Will Ash and Friends be able to defeat them find out this time.
1. Prologe

**I do not own Pokémon or Dragon Ball Z**

** Last time Evil Shadx had gone Shadow Super Sayain to fight Sivler and kill Gohan(Pokémon Z)before Sivler and Trunks almost killed him his other and Vergta came and got lock him away in Hell but he and others expase from Hell throw the Ises of the knew one place where he he fond a portle to that one World of Pokémon Z.**

**"After so long I found this to go back and finsh what I started Brat Sivler and will not see what hite them."He said as he step throw and found he was in space and wacth a eniter galaxy be eracse like it was never there.A thought went through his mind.**

**"So it put me I know anyone who could do that it would be he here he."He thought as he made his way to where that galaxy was to find he was right it was him and Brolly father made alliance.**

**In other World King Kai and Daiga could fell and heard all the people who had died in that galaxy.**

**"(Master what happen?They was there one min and gone the next.")He said as King Kai got a worry look on his face.**

**"Daiga it all gone that what happen."He said to his Pokémon as Bubbles dace arounf his master.**

**"(You don't think do you master that it..."He said the Pokémon in a worry tone.**

**"Yes my Pokémon it is just as I freared."He said as he gout a worry look on his face."We got to do something our Galaxy next...no it can't be...someone has cross from anther unavires into his one and I freared he team up with this SUper Sayain.**

**POKEMON Z SHADX THE SHADOW SAYAIN AND BROLLY THE SUPER SAYAIN.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokémon or Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter One.**

In the city you could heard Misty and Chi-Chi yelling at Ash and Goku.

"Ash you to Goku you two pay attention this is the parent interview."Said Misty.

"Rember we are being tested to see if we provide a helfty educational enverment for my and your son and Misty and Ash son."She said a Ash and Goku complain.

"Come on Misty Pikachu ,Goha(Pokémon Z) and the others went to the countery to have a pice-nice."He said Goku said the said thing as Goku and Ash who was wearing suits look over Misty and Chi-Chi shoulders."So you think we could go ather this?"Ask Ash and Goku.

"Weal if we get out on time,but at this rate we will be here for two hours."Said Misty.

"What Two Hours!That long come on I'm hunergy can't we do this some other time Misty and why did we have to come."Complain Ash.

**"OH KAY LISTEN HERE SAYAIN!WE ARE DOING THIS NOW AND YOUR GOING TO LIKE IT OKAY HOW COME ON OR YOU WILL NOT GET ANYTHING TO EAT!"She **yelled hold here mattle and look like she was going to hit Ash.

"I was just ask Misty ,but why did me and Goku have to where a suit for it not our look you two."He said as Both Misty and Chi-Chi look made.

**"LISTEN UP YOU TOOTHIS PRIVET SCHOOL IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD!"Said Misty.**

**"And with the grade those two get they mit just get appected."Yelled Chi-Chi.**

"Okay you two,but isn't Ash Gohan going to have to become a Pokémon Trainer to be a Pokémon Professor?"Ask Goku.

"That is true but he will also have to go to school to do that too."Said Misty."Now it pracies again you are your hobbies?"Ask Misty.

"Hobbies is something you like right?"Ask Ash and Goku."To fight with powerful apponents acrose."They said as you could see the cautery heard Misty and Chi-Chi said no that could not do that.

"You say that they are reading and Sports and Pokémon training."Said Misty.

Midewhile down on the ground Master Oak and Roshi was baliseing plates on a stickAs everyone May and Bumla was holding baby Sivler and Baby said.

"This is what happen when you hide there mazazins."Said May.

"I know."Said Bumla.

As Oak and Roshi cought it in there Gohans look in presses.

"Man you got to teach us how to do that."Said both Gohans.

At the School

Ash,Misty ,Goku,and Chi-Chi was waiting in line still.

"Okay you two there are only a few People in frount of us now then it will be our turn."Said Chi-Chi as she look and saw the lines was slipt into two lines.

As Ash and Goku just was standing there and said,

"Misty I'm very hunger."He said as Goku said the samething.

Misy and Goku came up to them,.

"You two are always hunger."Said Misty and Chi-Chi.

"So one last time you two."Said Misty.

"Ash your Ash what are you hobbies?"Ask Misty.

"I'm aspotle to say I like POkemon training,reading and spots right?"Ask Ash.

"That right?"Said Misty.

"Now you Goku."Said Chi-Chi.

"Read and Sports."Said Goku.

"That can you tell us your favirte worlds."Ask Chi[Chi.

Ash and Goku had to think about this one.

"You know what I can't think of any worlds that I like."Said Ash.

"Me too."Said Goku.

"But we can think of 1,000s of foods."They both said making Misty and Chi-Chi mad.

"**WILL YOU STOP FOOLING AROUND YOU TWO THERE GOING TO LIKE US!"They both yelled making Ash and Goku Misty and Chi-Chi cross there arms.**

Then they shouted out words with Ash and Goku thought it was a mind control thing with gave Misty and Goku a head ach.

"Weal then we should go home."Said Ash and Goku.

**"NoO WE CAN** NOT!"Yelled Misty and Ch-Chi making Ash,Goku and everyone around scared.

"I..I would do what those ladies said said two guys behind Ash and Goku as they fell back like dominons.


	3. Chapter 2

I don not Own Pokémon or Draogn Ball Z

At the Pick nick,

Brock and Krillin was singing.

With was killing Blues,Vergta,Pikachu,and Emerald and all who was sayains could not take it no more so he did what Vergta thought about us thunder shock on them.

"Every..on..e a ...critic."Said Krillin.

"I know."Said Brock.

"Good it over hey Trunks you think anyone really like this?"Ask Silver.

"I know."He said

as Oak and Roshi was chering for more.

Baby Sivler and Baby Trunks had like it too.

"Good it over.I don't know how mush more I could have taken."Said Vergta as he look at Pikachu with a smirk.

"Th..th,,."Vergta try to say to Pikachu but he did not get a chaces.A big space ship came landed right by them Brock and Krillin got back and started to sing once again but the door on the ship open up and a army came started to surround Brock and Krillin went back to ,Blue,Emerlad,Vergta could feel them as they bow to Emerald Blue and Vergta.

Then one of the solders spoke up."Saires."

Vergta and Blue spoke up.

"What the meaning of this?"Comaned Vergta.

"Who are you people?"Ask Blue.

Then two sayains walk to the frount of wore a houd and the other wore sayain armor with a cape on it.

"At lates you found you three."Said the one in the cape as hbe and the other one walk right up to Vergta,Emerald,and Blue and bowed to them.

Blue and Vergta lok at themlike he knew the one in the cape from somewhere.

"So you a sayain?"Ask Vergta.

"Yes we are."He said as everyone left Brock and Krillin there sing.

Brock and Krillin stop sing to see everyone was gone.

"Hey where did everyone go?"Ask Brock.

"I don't know."Said Krillin.


	4. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL Z**

**With Ash and Misty in the Pokémon Teck part of the School.**

"We have hope our son GOhan would become a great Pokémon Professor and we done our best to prvied our son with a stable home inviermite."She said as Ash way playing with s tie.

"Filled with a posied learning inverment."Said Misty wind Ash heard Daiga and King King Speck to him.

Dagia;'(Ash do you hear me?"He ask.)

Ash":Yes Daiga what up?"He ask.

Daiga:"(Ash me and King Kai need to see you and Goku now and no delay.")He said.

Ash:"No I can't leave right now.I stuck and so is Goku in this every inported interview with Misty and Chi-Chi."He sadi to the Pokémon."And if I don't anwter the questain the way Misty want me too she said she would not make me dinner."He said depress.

**Daiga:"(ASH!LISTEN!")He yelled as he stop time for Misty and the school but Ash and GOku."Now here the reason I need to see whole galaxy could be destroyed."He said** with made Ash jump and he got out of his chair but time unfroze and yelled out that terrible while Misty was speekinhg.

"He mean terrible for Gohan to star school."Said Misty covering for Ash.

"Weal what are your hobbies?"Ask one of the people.

"They are Pokémon training,Reading...and.."He said before being cut off.

"And Sports!"Yelled Misty.

Ash then got up and look over to his wife and said."Misty I know this is very inported but I have to go."Said Ash as he put two fingers on his head and teleported out of there.

Misty got mad and everyone else was freck out.

"Is your husbean a pysce type trainer or something?"He ask Misty who was holding her head and did she look man.

**"READ,POKEMON TRAINING,AND SPROTS ARE HIS FAVITRE HOBBIES!"**She yelled.

Ash and Goku teleaported to other find aevery bourd Daiga ,King Kai ,and teleaported on the table while Ash on Daiga Kai was freck out.

"(Ash good your here and you too Goku.")Said Daiga while King Kai was stuill yelling.

Ash and Goku began lacghting.

"Ash,Goku you your her...why are you two dress in a suit?"He ask.

"Oh just one sen."Said both Ash and Goku as they took off the suits a change back into there gis.

"That better.I did not know how mush more that I could take."Said Ash as he could see Goku nodd.

"Alright it time to get down to business."Said King Kai as he walk up to the two.

"Right."Both Ash and Goku said."But can we eat frist pleaseeeeeeee."They said

Midwhile back on Earth With Vergta and the others.

The guy in the houd stood by Paragus and just stood there and look at Sivler and Trunks while Paragus talk to the others.

" reason I came here I heard you was still alive and we come to ask you to be the new king of this new Planet Vergta."Said Paragus.

"WHAT A NEW PLANET VERGTA?"Ask Emerald,Blue,and Vergta.

"Why make Blue the King!Why not me?"Ask Blue.

"We would of Blue but Vergta is one min older then you."Said Paragus.

Blue look mad.

"Like I was saying at long last we can once again show the entire unavres see our streaght."He said as he got up." The streagth of our forgotten mighty race,The sayain with you as our leader and with your brothers help we will rebuild our empire."Yelled Paragus as Vergta and the others just look at them.

Then the guy with houd spoke up.

"Also we have something big plain for your son Vergta and Sivler too."He said as Sivler and Trunks just look at him.

Emerald was also just looking at them with holding his three yeared old in his Sapphire right by him.


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pokémon or Dragon Ball Z.**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Yes like my hound friend here said we have something plain for very one."He said as Vergta turn around and walk off.

"Wel at frist we have to stop the legeadairy Super sayain and his partner."Said Paragus."And only you and your brothers can do this."

Vergta stop and look down."Me and my borther battle the legedairy Super Sayain."Said Vergta.

"Yes and his new was reeking havic all over the south galaxy with with there awlsome try to stop us from finding with out your help what we have all work hard for for you will be destroyed.

Trunks ran up to Vergta and so did Silver.

"Father/Unle your not going to fall for such a story are you?"Ask both Silver and Trunks.

"Paragus lead the way."Said Vergta,and Blue as Emerald could tell something was up.

"As Vergta and Blue walk to the ship.

As Silver and Trunks tried to stop them."Fathers listen to us!"They yelled as The hound guy stop Paragus spoke to them.

"Acrose your welcome to come to Prince Silver and Trunks and the little guy in Emeralds all Trunks you will rule it too one day."

Later the ship was about to blast off whale Both Oolongs,and Brock and Krillin tried to stop Master Roshi and Master Oak from going into the ship

"Blue Vergta,Emerald wait!"They yelled.

"Master Oak come on,you too Master Roshi it time about to blast off."Said Oolong(Pokémon Z).

May and Bumla just stood there and wacth as the door started to close."Vergta a King of anther Planet that just you we need."Said Bumla.

"I know. Blue going to tried to dethrone him too I bet."Said May.

As Sivler,and Trunks ran pass there moms.

"Mom I going!"They both said as they ran to the ship and jump in it as the other slide into the ship.

May and Bumla wacth and said."Goodbye soon."They both said as the ship blasted off.


End file.
